


Moonlight

by cowpuppy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, F/F, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowpuppy/pseuds/cowpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang visits the beach and Carmilla gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Shoulder-deep in the ocean, Laura waved to her girlfriend. “Carm! Come in! It’s not that cold!”

“I’m fine right here,” said Carmilla, resting on her elbows in the shade of a giant umbrella.

“You’re no fun!” Laura made a rude face, only for her expression to be wiped away by a splash from Danny. Laura gasped and retaliated, and Perry, standing at the water’s edge, planted her hands on her hips and shouted for them to stop acting recklessly.

Carmilla rolled her eyes behind her shades. She buried her nose in a book, quite entertained until LaFontaine plopped onto the sand next to her, dripping, arms full of… everything. They spread their hoard on a towel, grabbing a crab and dropping it in a bucket as it tried to scuttle away.

Before Carmilla could express her annoyance, they’d produced a scalpel and a microscope.

“You brought a microscope to the beach.”

LaFontaine turned to Carmilla. “Yes?”

Carmilla sighed. “You know what, I’m not even going to ask.” She turned back to her book and ignored the sounds of things being dissected.

She’d only read a few pages when she was interrupted again.

“Why won’t you go in the water?”

“It’s not the water,” said Carmilla. “It’s the sun.”

“I have sunblock,” said LaFontaine, rustling through their bag and producing a bottle, the SPF of which was too ridiculous to be real. “Perry always makes sure I pack some.”

Carmilla lifted her book again. “I’m fine right here.”

LaFontaine shrugged, and turned back to their work.

With a sigh, Carmilla thumbed through her book and found her last spot, though she frowned as she was forced to retreat to the beginning of the chapter, LaFontaine's interruption having forced the book's events from her mind.

Just as she'd gotten into a rhythm, just as the beach melted away into the world inside her book, LaFontaine nudged her.

"So help me, I will kill you if you don't leave me alone!"

LaFontaine recoiled, hands in the air. "Whoa, sorry. Don't bite my head off. I mean, literally, don't bite my head off. Don't bite me at all. No biting."

Carmilla glared, and LaFontaine cleared their throat. "Sorry. I just wanted to say, it's nice to see Danny and Laura getting along again. I was worried things would be weird."

They gestured to the water, where Danny and Laura had joined forces, attempting to lure Perry deeper into the ocean to her certain splashing doom. Danny reached out, tapping Laura on the shoulder, wordlessly issuing orders to the other girl. Laura grinned, ducked beneath the waves and disappeared--until Perry screamed bloody murder and flailed, toppling back into the surf.

Laura resurfaced and Danny, doubled over laughing, offered her a megawatt smile and a high-five.

"Isn't that wonderful," said Carmilla, scowling. She pushed to her feet, brushing sand from her legs, and donned her wide-brimmed hat.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the cabin. I'll see you all later."

* * *

 

Laura sulked as they walked back to the cabin, once everyone's skin had suitably pruned and LaFontaine had taken enough samples for whatever project they had cooked up.

She sulked as they changed out of their bathing suits and showered, and she sulked as she left her empty bedroom. Danny made dinner, with Perry as un-appointed supervisor, and Laura smiled and complimented the meal, but she had not seen Carmilla since the vampire had left the beach, and so she sulked.

Perry suggested building a fire in the clay oven in the backyard, and LaFontaine suggested s'mores, and Perry inspected the marshmallows and deemed them suitably free of any bio major tampering, so the group settled around the little fire, faces aglow.

As Perry and LaFontaine bickered over the proper way to roast a marshmallow, Laura sat next to Danny, who was roasting three at once, her face still and her eyes alight as she rotated the marshmallows over the flames.

"You're very serious about your s'mores," said Laura, who appreciated a golden marshmallow as much as the next person, but accidentally set the puffs of sugar ablaze too frequently to be picky.

"There's something satisfying about it, getting them just right."

"I'm terrible at it." Laura's stick bobbled in her fingers. "I don't know how you get them so close without burning them."

"You just have to pay attention," said Danny, her eyes never leaving the flames. "And remember that the embers are just as hot as the flames and far less risky."

Laura watched Danny: lips pursed, eyes narrowed, shoulders hunched over her knees.

"I'm sorry," said Laura, and Danny finally looked away from the marshmallows.

"What?"

"For... for the way I acted. For shutting you out of the mission just because things got awkward."

Danny leaned back, hands clasped between her knees. "Thanks. And I'm sorry, too. I was so angry at you... but I realized you had every right to be frustrated with me. I wanted so badly to keep you safe that I didn't stop to think about how I was making you feel."

"Thank you." Laura smiled, then shook her head. "Oh, just come here and give me a hug."

Danny grinned and leaned in, one hand still clutching her marshmallow stick, and wrapped the other arm around Laura's back. When Laura pulled away, she did the same, and turned back to the fire.

"Laura," she said, after a few moments.

"What?"

"Your marshmallow is on fire."

"Oh, crap!"

"Here." Danny took the stick from the flustered girl. "You should go."

"What do you--"

"Go find her. And tell her... well, I know you don't need my protection. But tell her, if she makes you sad again, there's a Summer Society sister waiting to help you kick her ass."

* * *

 

Though the sun had set, the stars and moon cast enough light for Laura to find her way to the beach once more.

She scanned the horizon, where the sky reached toward the water and they tumbled together, black and shimmering. Her feet sank into the sand and a breeze snatched her hair, and she wrapped her arms about herself as she wandered along the coast.

Carmilla sat halfway between the water and the dunes, knees drawn to her chest, eyes fixed on the waves. Laura came to rest beside her, and whatever Carmilla saw in the distance, Laura saw only Carmilla.

"Where were you today?" Her voice trickled through her lips, caught in the rush of foam against the shore. She sat beside Carmilla, their hips a hair's breadth apart. "Carm?"

Carmilla sighed. "You and the amazon were getting pretty friendly today."

Laura leaned away from her girlfriend, turning to stare at her head on. "What?"

The vampire just brushed sand from the towel beneath them.

"Carmilla." Laura scooted in front of the other woman, hands resting on Carmilla's where they wrapped about her knees. "Danny is my friend. But she's _just_ my friend. I'm with _you_."

Carmilla pulled her hands away and her head dipped, forehead knocking against her legs. "I know that. I know, but I... what can I hope to offer someone like you, compared to a person like Lawrence?"

She brushed her hair away from her face and her hand froze, tangled, and with her hair pulled back and her eyes watering and the moonlight cutting across her face, she was wild and beautiful. Laura grasped Carmilla's free hand.

"I'm grumpy," said Carmilla. "Anti-social. Insulting. Self-centered. I have killed people and I will kill people again. I may have believed myself a hero but I'm not, I'm a--"

Laura's lips crushed against hers and Carmilla choked on her words, unable to do anything but shake and curl her fingers around Laura's so tight that she worried she might break the other woman's hand.

As she pulled away, chest heaving, Laura shook her head. "You're _not_ a monster. And you are a hero. You _saved my life_. You saved my life and you didn't expect to live. It's a miracle you did. And all those other things... I mean, yes. You're prickly."

Carmilla stiffened.

"But you're also brave, and devoted, and thoughtful. Carm, you're amazing.

"And forget about Danny. I don't want Danny. I'm not going to sit here and say bad things about her to make you believe me. But I need you to trust me when I say I only want you, and I want you as you are, not some ideal you have for yourself that you'll never be able to meet.

"I love you, Carmilla Karnstein. I love _you_."

She surged forward, knocking them both to the ground, pinning Carmilla beneath her. Her hands found skin and her lips found lips, and jaw, and neck. Carmilla’s fingers slipped beneath Laura’s shirt but the smaller woman pulled them away, trapping them against the sand above Carmilla’s head.

“I trust you,” she whispered, teeth grazing Carmilla’s ear. “Do you trust me?”

Carmilla tried to answer, but Laura had loosened one of the vampire’s trapped hands, guiding it over the terrain of her body, from throat to stomach, to rest between her legs. She locked Carmilla in another kiss.

They lost their clothes little by little, shirts first, shoulders and collarbones shadowed in the starlight, lips chasing each bit of skin revealed to the sky. Their kisses quickened, hands and bodies propelled by the little gasps and quivers they created.

When nothing remained to hide them from the moon’s gaze, Laura folded over Carmilla, her breath just tickling the other woman’s lips. “I trust you,” she whispered, and Carmilla’s fingers curled inside her.

Sweat beaded on Laura’s skin, the curve where neck met shoulder, and Carmilla tasted her, teeth grazing the skin, fangs pushing against her gums.

“I… trust… you,” said Laura again, as those fangs brushed against her. Carmilla fought them, pulled them back, thrust harder as Laura’s blood raced from her heart and through her veins, as Laura’s fingers buried themselves in Carmilla’s hair and Carmilla lifted them off the ground, fingers splayed against Laura’s back.

Her lips traveled from breasts to sternum to throat and Laura’s eyes shuddered closed, cheek pressed to Carmilla’s forehead, blood pulsing beneath her skin. She held Carmilla against her, fingers dragging, and Carmilla gasped, fangs slipping free again.

They rested against Laura’s neck, pricking, testing, one twitch of a muscle from plunging through the skin as Laura rocked in Carmilla’s arms.

But Laura gasped Carmilla’s name, and Carmilla’s fingertips dug between Laura’s shoulder and she urged Laura down, hard, onto her hand, and with a sound brewed in the depths of her lungs, she crumpled.

Carmilla let her fall, let them both fall together onto the cushion of sand. Her fangs slipped away and she buried her face in Laura’s hair, and the ocean slipped over the sand and back again, its rhythm dragging their racing heartbeats with it.

When Laura lifted herself again, smile shaking through her lips, Carmilla popped up to catch the other woman in a kiss. Then, without a word, she dragged them upright, planted her feet, and swept Laura into her arms.

“Carm—what?” Laura looped her arms about Carmilla’s neck and they tightened like a noose, but Carmilla just laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Laura’s head. She darted toward the ocean and they plunged in, the water rushing against their flushed skin.

Shoulder-deep in the ocean, Carmilla released her girlfriend, though Laura clung to Carmilla, hanging from her neck.

“I trust you,” said Carmilla at last, wet fingers struggling through Laura’s hair. “I love you. I’m sorry.”

Laura lifted herself, buoyant in the surf, and wrapped herself around Carmilla. She smiled and kissed her, a kiss built from smaller kisses, snowballing to legs pressed around Carmilla’s sides and hands buried in Carmilla’s hair.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, SO, THERE YOU GO.
> 
> Believe it or not, that's actually the very first lady-on-lady sex scene I've ever written in my life. And I've been up-front about my lady-loving ways since I was fifteen (I'll be 25 in March. HOLY SHIT). I've written sex scenes between straight people, and I've written one sex scene between gay dudes, but I have never, ever written a sex scene between two women. So this is the first time my own writing has made me more than a little hot under the collar.
> 
> I, uh, hope it was good. Sexy? Maybe? Without being too explicit because that just ain't my jam.
> 
> Can you tell that I am extraordinarily nervous about posting this? Well, I'm extraordinarily nervous about posting this. Might just go hide under a rock until any new readers are gone. I still appreciate you, though. :)


End file.
